Ninjago: You are in it!
by Zana Woods
Summary: Well this is basically with Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd. Jay is friend zoning you. You are in it too! You will do the basic couple things. I will also do one shots, take requests and suggestions. Hope you enjoy! IT'S NEW YEARS EVE 2013! :-) :-)I do not own Ninjago or the songs I use.
1. Keys

So this is the beginning...of me explaining how this works.

Most of you know these

Y/N= your name

H/C= hair color

H/L= hair length

e/y= eye color

F/C= favorite color

Y/F/N=Your friends name

Also if you have a request, you can tell me and I can do it for you, but it can't be inappropriate.

I will make most of the ninja's stories with you about being all like a nice couple. Some of them, you will be supernatural. I will take suggestions too.


	2. Chapter 1

-_Kai_-

One day, as you were walking on the outskirts of Ninjago, you saw a huge fire that was burning many village houses and some 5 people in different colors. This was your village. You saw your Mom and Dad huddled in a corner with your little sister all crying for help. When you tried to rush in, the person in red grabbed you arm and told you to stay out here.

"But I need to help my family!" You argued.  
"Don't worry I'll get them to safety." He simply replied.  
"Then go now!" You screeched. You sat down and started crying you eyes out, hoping that your family would be safe. You couldn't bear to see your family crying for help anymore so you rushed into the house.  
"MOM, DAD, SAHARA(she is your little sister)!? I'm here!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, then Having a coughing fit from all of the smoke. As you rushed around your little house, you had to doge many falling flaming objects. The heat was starting to get to be to much for you, and you started feeling dizzy. Right as you passed out you heard your family calling for you, then saw a red guy running to you.  
(Sorry that this one really isn't a first meeting since it was in a fire and all)

* * *

-_Cole_-  
You were a dancer at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. When you first started going there, you saw this cute black haired boy, but he looked like he was ready to run away and didn't like dancing. He had some friends there, but you didn't, you only had one. Until, your friend had to move away to the other side of Ninjago. Cole saw you sitting alone at lunch and decided to talk to you.

"Umm.. Hey..how's it going?" He asked shyly.  
"Oh, well, you know, dancing, finding out you friend has to move to the other side of Ninjago, getting sent embarrassing texts from your parents who don't know how to text, then-" you suddenly slapped you hand over you mouth and mentally face palmed realizing you just shared pretty much your whole day with a kid you hardly knew.  
"Well, um..busy day then. Maybe I'll see you around more," you suggested.  
"Uh..bye" he said and ran out of the lunch room. You sighed worried you had freaked him out.

* * *

-_Zane_-  
Today, it was snowing and to you, it looked beautiful. You decided to take a walk around the park. Then maybe go ice skating and get a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. As you were walking through the park, you saw many cute little woodland creatures. You started singing a sweet melody to them.

_Let it go, let it go_

_can't hold it back anymore_

_let it go, let it go_

_turn my back and slam the door_

_and here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_the cold never bothered me anyway_

_you wont find me _

_the past is so behind me_

_standing, frozen_

_in the life I've chosen_

_buried, in the snow_

_Let it-_

"Pretty song you are singing." a voice said form behind you. You jumped a little since you were not expecting anyone around here. That scared all of the little critters that had come to you.

"Sorry for disturbing you, my name is Zane and is that song true about you..." He said waiting for your name. You suddenly looked up from your daze.

"Oh, um, my name is (Y/N), and yes, well, most of the time. I really like playing out in the snow, singing to little animals, and ice skating in the ...said to much." you mentally face palmed yourself because you had just told a stranger your most favorite things, but you felt like you could really trust him. Plus was so handsome.

"So, when can I see you around again."The blonde boy asked.

"Umm...every Monday at 2:00 P.M." You replied nervously while blushing like crazy. Hoping that your H/L would cover it.

"Good Bye, it is time for me to depart, but I will hope to see you around again." He said as he started to walk away.

* * *

-_Lloyd_-

You were walking to your favorite candy store in the Ninjago mall, when you bumped into a hard green chest. Causing you fall on your back.

"Sorry sir, I-I wasn't watching where I was going," you said while stuttering.

"Its fine, mine name's Lloyd." He said offering a hand to help."Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm Y/N," You replied shocked a bit. You smiled a quick one, and started walking to the candy store.

"Wait!" He said." Can I come with you to the candy store?" Lloyd asked.

'How did you know I was going there?" You questioned. 'Wait, I'm right next to it' you thought and did a face palm forgetting that he was still there. You could hear him trying to contain a laugh.

"Sure, of course, I mean why couldn't you, I mean, this will be fun right? Why am rambling on about something to an almost complete stranger?"Your embarrassing stream of rambling made you blush really hard, and him look amused.  
"Yes, I mean yes." You said hurriedly trying to redeem yourself from that little incident.  
"Ok." Lloyd said while chuckling slightly. After you went in, you two bought many pieces of candy. Plus, you guys also bought a giant Hershey's Kiss.

"This was fun!" You said skipping around him.

"Looks like someone's hyper." Lloyd said smiling."well, when can I see you again Y/N?"

"Umm... Here's my number." You answered while writing it on a piece of paper.

"Yay!" He said giving a little jump.

"Now look who the hyper one is." You said laughing at his actions while he blushed." Well I have to go now, because my mom is probably wondering where I went, so..well..bye." You said while waving.

* * *

-_Jay_- ( Sorry, you will be sad )

You were quietly humming to yourself along the streets of Ninjago City when all of a sudden, Cyrus Borg and many nindroids. jumped out at you. You started doing karate, since you took lessons.

"Ha, girl, you'll never defeat me! Cyrus Borg !" He spat furious that you had took out all of his army, well, just the one section of the nindroids. You suddenly saw a blue, black, red, white, and green, flash in front of you.

"Cyrus Borg! Do not hurt her!" The blue one screamed. You instantly fell for him for some reason.

"Haha, too late! I've already got another one of you!" Cyrus Borg teased while holding. Nya.

"Kai, Jay! Help!"Nya screamed.

"We are coming!" Kai and Jay shouted at once forgetting about you. You had started running away, but Cyrus Borg captured you, then started working on a few touch ups.

**A/N= Sorry that Zane and Lloyd's are longer, I just had a but better ideas for them. If you have suggestions, or requests, I will try to do as many as I can! :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

The next time

-Kai-

You had woken up in a strange room. You instantly started freaking out, but falling back onto the bed because of the pain shooting throughout your body. You let out a small yelp, and the ninja in red came rushing in.

"What's wrong!? Are you in danger!? Wait, how would there be any danger if nothing is happening? Oops, heheh, sorry." Kai apologized.

"It's fine." You replied still worried.

" Good, but I've bad news. We tried to help your family back to health, but they refused and th-they ran away and what they said is really strange, but I quote 'DON'T TRY TO HELP US, WE NEED NO HELP, PLUS WHY WOULD YOU EVEN HELP OUR LOSER OF A DAUGHTER GET BACK TO HEALTH' I'm so sorry Y/N, i wish I could've helped, your sister Sahara tried to help, and she did, hold on," Kai told you. You waited for Kai to come back while you silently started to cry while processing everything he said. 'My parents hated me? They called me a loser? They're so selfish, they sound like they wanted me to die from what Kai quoted.'

"Y/N! are you better yet!? You had many burns." Your sister exclaimed excitedly and worried.

"Well, I am feeling a bit better," You replied giggling at the little girl's hyper personality.

~2 days later~

As you were still sitting in bed-since Kai didn't let up you up- you wondered. What are these strangers names'. You never had gotten them. So, you shrieked.

"What!? What is it?" They yelled, the black one kicking down your door.

"Heyyy! You kicked down my door! Oh plus there's no danger. I just wanted your names."You said smiling at the end. They all groaned, but the blue one spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Jay! That Zane in the white, Cole in the black, then, Kai...in the red:-)

"Thanks for telling me...Jay?" You questioned still a bit nervous to have five boys in your room.

"Plus, can I have some new clothes? These are, um...kinda...torn apart?" You asked because your clothes had giant tears and holes, which was a bit to showy for you.

"Here, I'm Nya, plus if you want to stay, you're welcome in my room to stay!" They girl with short black hair and dressed in red told you. After you got dressed, you decided that it was time for you to try and walk around.

* * *

-Cole- 4 days later

You suddenly saw Cole running and trying to find a secret way to escape out of the school...for some reason? then you started following him to see where he was going and to try and find out why.

"Cole!Cole! Why do you have a suitcase? Are you leaving?" You called to him. He suddenly froze on the spot.

"Listen Y/N, I-I'm trying to r-run away because, well, I..um...you see...I.. Don't like dancing and I'm terrible at it and I was was forced to do it!" He screamed at you. That caught you by surprise, and you started feeling dizzy and sad, then heartbroken. You've never been yelled at, your only friend was leaving you, and you had developed a crush for him. You knew it was still early to tell him this though. You opened your mouth to say something, but, fainted instead, because of the shock and dizziness from his sudden outburst. The last thing you saw was Cole running over to you, then blackness.

-3 hours later-

You started to slowly blink. 'What. What am I doing here. Actually where is here?' You wondered.

"Y/N! Your awake! Finally, I was so worried! I mean, I know I shouldn't have snapped at you! I think that's why you fainted, but I don't know. I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do?" He rambled on.

"Yes. . .Stay. Pleeeeaaaassseeeee Coleeee. You're the only friend I've ever, and when I say ever I mean ever had!" You shouted with tears brimming you eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Y/N. I can't, I I I, I just can't! This isn't my destiny. I'm so sorry Y/N, but I can't, just no. So um.. Goodbye now." He said backing away slowly. As he left, you started crying and crying.

* * *

-Zane-

You waited at the park in the icy cold weather for this boy you had met named Zane. You told him to meet you at 2:00 P.M. On Monday. Well, he was 5 minutes started to shiver. When suddenly, a warm coat was wrapped around your arms. You froze, scared about if it was someone bad. You turned around,thankfully, it was just your new friend Zane.

"Nice to see you made it!" You said finally happy he was here.

"Yes, sorry I was late, my Sensei gave us chores." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Um..who is Sensei and us?" You questioned.

"Well, I'm a ninja of ice. Us is, my teammates Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, then me, Zane! Sensei Wu is our master, and teacher.:-)"He replied to you.

"Ooh, ok. So how's everything going for you other then chores from." You trying to process everything he had just said.

"Oh, well, normal, I mean how much more normal could a person's life be?" He said while rambling on.

"Umm...ok, so , any who, could you take me to meet your team?"You wondered excitedly.

"Of course, just follow me." He told you. He started running really fast. You could sort of keep up because, you were doing track. You weren't the best, but good enough. He suddenly made a quick stop, and you ran into his back.

"Omphf!" You exclaimed as you fell back. Zane helped you up." Sorry Zane. Guess I forgot to slow down?" You said trying to recover yourself.

"It's quite alright Y/N," Zane replied letting put a small laugh. He led you up the board onto the deck, and you saw 4 other members, in green, black, blue, and red. The green one started speaking.

"Hey, Zane, get a new girlfriend?" He teased jokingly.

"No, she is not my girlfriend. Boys, I'd like to introduce you to Y/N." He told everyone as you nervously stepped out from behind him.

* * *

-Lloyd-

After you left Lloyd, your mother rushed you into a store with fancy dresses, skirts, bracelets, necklaces, ect. You sighed, bored with this. She's all like, try on this, try on that, try on everything!

-at home, like 5 hours later-

Wow! My mom sure loves shopping you thought. You went up to your room and played on your phone, drew in your sketchpad, wrote in your diary, and daydreamed. You started dozing off. Then your phone buzzed And you jumped up about five feet in the air. Once you calmed yourself, you saw it was only your phone. On the screen, . . !" you squealed in delight, happy and not bored.

**From Lloyd**

**Hey! what's up Y/N!?**

**_From you_**

**_Nothing much, just ya know the usual, going to a candy store with a random boy, doing boring shopping for five hours with mother, sitting alone in your bedroom, texting your new friend :-)_**

**From Lloyd**

**Hey! That sounds boring. That is not a usual day. Hey, since your alone how about you come over and meet my ninja team!?**

**_From you_**

**_Ooh... Are you like a Sensei or something?_**

**From Lloyd**

**No, just the most powerful ninja! Plus my Sensei is Sensei Wu.**

**_From you_**

**_Still awesome! I can't wait see you soon!_**

* * *

**-**Jay-

Jay's POV.

Oh NO! Nya's been captured! Well, the only good things is that we saved a different girl-Wait! She was there just a min-

"Hey! Guys! The girl we saved is, is, gone! Look! Cyrus Borg has her!" I yelled frantically.

Normal POV.

Finally! Someone noticed me! You thought to yourself who was bored just being waved around aimlessly by him.

"Come and get these two!" Cyrus Borg taunted.

"Ok, first of all We're going to get you Cryus Borg! Second of all we don't even know that other girl!" Jay screamed at him.

"Jay, she is still a civilian here, and that what we do, save innocent people." Cole said very calmly. Cyrus Borg took you and Nya away, and put you in one cage together.

"So...let me introduce myself, I'm Nya." The girl smiled.

"I'm Y/N." You told her back."So, do you know those guys?" You wanted to know these answers.

"Actually yeah, the red one is my brother and the blue on is my boyfriend, the white, red, and green one though, are their teammates." Nya answered, blushing a little too. You felt heartbroken inside. You had, had love at first sight, but you didn't even know his name yet!

"So, do you live around here?" Nya asked.

"Um..No I just live in the woods, I mean, my family lives here so I could visit them, but they hate me so...i guess that you could say yes?" Yes said slightly unsure, and embarrassed you had just rambled on like that.

"Well,"you said trying to change the subject," we need to escape this place now."

"Yes, we really should." Nya agreed while trying to find something to get you two out. You then saw the same people in the colored shits you had seen before!

"Jay! Over here!" Nya said excitedly trying to get his attention. 'Oh..so his name is Jay' You figured out as the blue guy along with the others came over.

"Hey look! There's that girl from earlier!" He said pointing to you.

** A/N: This one is much longer. Sorry. Um...so Jay's might tight a little longer to tell, so his stories might be a bit longer till his is coauthor up so yeah, hope you're enjoying it so far:-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this is the next part. Most of them in this part is where you'll meet the other boys so yeah. Hope you enjoy. I will try to update as much as possible. For future, if you have any ideas or requests, PM me please! So lets start now...**

-Kai-

You started exploring all of the huge hallways in this ship it looked like. Suddenly, you heard lots of loud voices and laughter.

"Umm...hello?" You questioned making yourself noticeable.

"Oh hey! Your up!" Kai said.

"Kai, there's one question I need to ask you." You said." How'd you get my name?"

"Well, your sister told me." He replied gesturing to your little sister eating some breakfast.

"Hevphlo!" she said with a mouthful of food. You giggled at your funny little sister.

"Thanks for the new clothes Nya. I should probably go out shopping for new ones though since my parents apparently don't want me anymore and I can't go back home." You said while going to your purse they had found, and brought back.

"Don't worry,"Nya told you while smiling. " I bought you some!"

"thanks so much! should I repay you?" You questioned.

"No, no, don't worry! Its fine!"Nya said waving her hands up to signal something no. :) You went to leave and explore more of this ship.

"Hey." Kai smiled.

" Oh hey." You said while blushing a bit. "Um, I hope that you don't mind that I was exploring your ship."

" its fine." He told you back. You rushed over to the edge of it.

"Wooww...it- it, flies! this is amazing and it looks so beautiful out in the ocean..." You told him as your voice trailed off still looking at the endless blue sea.

"Hey..um..Y/N? Would you like to um..become the ninja of the past?" He rushed out the question.

* * *

-Cole-

After you were done crying, then fell asleep for a few hours, you got up and started to pack your own bags. ' I can't believe he wanted to run away! If I go now I might be able to catch him, but he's seems pretty strong and fast. What shall I do?' You wondered. Suddenly a light bulb went on in your head. Then a teacher literally turned the lights on.' How ironic' you thought. You decided that you had to go to the tallest mountain in Ninjago. You started your long journey to the mountain, and had made it. ' I gotta get up there some how.' You found a lot of stairs heading up the mountain. Good thing that you were on the soccer team, the softball team, the swim team, and on cross country in elementary, middle, and intermediate school. You quickly ran up the steps and skipped about five at a time by jumping them, when you saw an old man, so you stopped to say hi and to ask why he was so high up this mountain.

"Hello sir. Can I ask you a few questions?" You asked politely.

"Of course young grasshopper." he answered taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, have you seen a guy with bushy eyebrows, strong muscles, black hair, and black clothing here?" You said asking it all in one breath.

"Hmm...No sorry, but I'm supposed to find the ninja of earth here," He replied. Then, Cole came up, jumping back a bit almost falling of the ledge down to his DOOM! :-) Luckily you caught him.

"Thanks Y/N! I Might of- Wait! Y/N! Why are you here and how did you get here before me, since I left hours ago, while you rested!?" He shouted in confusion.

"Well, I've never told you all of my past." You told him emphasizing the _all_ .

"Well, what did you do in your past to help you be stronger, faster, and you know qualities of an athlete!" Cole said throwing his hands up.

"Umm...Cole, that's because I was an athlete. I played soccer, softball, was on the swim and track team." You replied to him simply, giggling at his shocked face. He suddenly realizes what you're laughing at.

"Oh, s-sorry." He says snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well,Cole, and Y/N how would you two like to become a ninja?" The elder asked.

* * *

-Zane-

As you stepped out from behind Zane, you got a chorus of hellos.

"Hi Everyone! It's...um...nice to meet you. I'm Y-Y/N," you stuttered out.

"There's no need to be shy around us!" The one in green said.

"Oh, uh, thanks?" You were unsure on what to say. Zane led you to the table for lunch.

" My dearest Y/N, would you like to live with us?" Zane questioned.

" Um..sure! I guess so! I mean I'm old enough to move out, and my parents suggested that I start growing up a bit, so I'll call them soon." You agreed happily, jumping around him. He's miles and start to blush.

His POV.

She's so cute when she does that. I think that I am falling for her maybe. They way her hair goes up and down, her laugh, that cute smile. I could just stare at her all day.

"Helloooo!? Zane? Are you um..ok?" She says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine." I nodded to her. How long have I been staring at her? I wondered.

"Um..Zane?" She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

" Why do you always stare at me for like, a while?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"It's nothing. Just um...examining you!" I quickly sort of came up with an excuse, but anyway Sensei Wu had asked me to tell her that she is the ninja of snow. I can't believe that her elect will be related to mine!

"Why?" She asked again.

"Well, to see if you are good enough to become a ninja!" I hurriedly told her, but I wasn't supposed to also, I didn't want to tell her my feelings. Her face had shock covering all of it. I am so confused, does she want it? Or No?

* * *

-Lloyd-

You started preparing for the meet at his place. He had given you his address! You put on your pink peachy lip gloss, mascara, and a nice shoulder less blouse with skinny jeans and blue boots. You started walking up the stairs of the big mountain since you both realized that your houses were very close to each others.

'knock, knock, knock'

"Hey Y/N! come on in. I was um, just wondering, if, you might want to sleep over tonight?" Lloyd asked you as a small blush appearing.

"I would love to! I uh, just need to, you know. Grab my things?" You shuffled your feet a little as Lloyd said a quite 'awkward'. You headed off in order to get your things to sleep over. Ya know, usual sleep over supplies. You had gathered all of you things and arrived there in a few minutes.

"Hi again,'' you said once you got there. "I'm all ready this time!"

"Well, come on in Y/N," He gestured into the big monastery. "Wow, this is a huge house! How do you afford all of this?" You wondered in awe.

"Well, I live with six other people, and this was built a long while ago so...you could say that we don't have to pay for it." He shrugged.

You nodded to him taking in the scenery of this big monastery. (You, for some reason, your parents had decided to live on the mountain inside a big cave and made it a home, so yeah). As he lead you into the monastery, you got many stares.

"Lloyd, who are those other people?'' You asked ducking behind him.

"Like I said, I wanted you to meet my team, but I don't think that they remembered, or they thought it was Brad." He whispered into your ear.

"Hmm, okay." You whispered back.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my new friend Y/N." He introduced you, as you stepped out from behind him.

* * *

~Jay~

" Jay! Kai! Help!" Nya screamed to them.

"We're coming Nya! and girl from the streets!" Jay yelled. You saw six colored people in suits coming towards you with techno blades. The black one was trying to hack into the control panels on the giant cage you were in.

"Hurry! We need to get them out of here!" Yelled the one who was in green yelled orders to them. You finally got freed and started following the ninjas as fast as you could run. As you were running, you felt a big surge go through your body.

"AAHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" You shrieked. They all turned to look at you. You had stars and sparks shooting out and around your body. It was painful, yet felt relaxing at the same time. It finally finished, but you transported in front of the school that the team taught at. 'Why would I end up here?' You thought. You felt another painful surge go through your body. 'What is happening to me?' You kept thinking. You had went inside the school, then to the roof and saw a man with a beard that moves like snakes :), drinking tea.

"Excuse me? Mr.? Uh...why are you up here?" You asked him.

''Well, if you're wondering why I'm up here because I'm old, I'm not." He kindly told you.

"Oh, um, well, I've heard about the teachers hear from my brother and I'm pretty sure that he said they were awesome. So, are you one of them?" You questioned wanting to learn more about his school.

"Well young miss, the teachers are Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. They used to be my ninja students." He answered you taking another sip of tea.

"Hmm...wait...are they the ones who saved the city from the Overlord attack?" You said flashing back to the scary moment in Ninjago City. "So, did they quit or something?" You were still unsure of everything.

"No, there's been no trouble that I know of, so, we all decided that it was best for us to become educators. Well, except for Lloyd, he goes around and receives many rewards." He replied.

"Who is Lloyd?" You had wondered because you didn't know which ninja where which.

"He is the golden one, Kai is the red one, Cole is the black one, Zane is the white one, and Jay, he is the blue one." He said standing up and heading back towards the inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating so often! Been busy with school and other activities. Plus, sorry for any errors!**

-Kai-

"I'm uh...flattered to hear this, but I'm worried that I won't be good enough to be a ninja!" You started tugging at your hair and pacing around him.

"Calm down Y/N," He said. You instantly did because of his soothing voice. "I know that you can do this! I passed the course on the first try! And Sensei Wu said I would be the almighty greatest ninja!"

"Really? I thought Lloyd-" He cut you off mid sentence.

"No...I may have exaggerated it a little too much, and it took me like ten tries, but hey! I'm a great ninja! Am I not?" He shuffled his feet nervously.

"hahahaha, well you are right that you are a great ninja and all, but I know nothing about being a ninja!" You said throwing your hands up in the air. You left and went into the room where you were staying to think about this. Then you heard footsteps coming closer to you.

"Greetings young grasshopper. Mind if I join you?" A voice startled you and your eyes shot up only to find their Sensei. You just nodded in silence.

"I can sense that you are worried about becoming a ninja. But do not worry young one. Becoming a ninja comes with good things." He told you.

"Can I think about it for a little while?" You asked.

"Decide soon, there is a darkness coming soon. I do believe in you though. The prophecy states that there was a fire in the past, but shines brightly within the heart. I believe that you are the one." With that, he stood up and left. 'Wow, I wonder if he really does believe its me, I mean, there was a fire in my past so...I must! To save Ninjago from whatever evil it brings.' You were determined to be the best and do the best that you could!

* * *

-Cole-

"Well...hmm...can I have a moment to think about this? _Alone?_" You said needing time to think to yourself about everything that had just happened.

"Of course dear." The sensei said. As you wondered off, you found a secret little cave with a waterfall and trees inside and stones that looked like a comfy chair. So, you sat down on it.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing! I just ran away from the dance lessons, my family, and school. I followed a random boy who I've only known for like three days. And now, an old guy asked if I wanted to be a ninja!? I'm so confused." you put your head in your hands and kept thinking.

~Cole and Sensei~

"Yes, I would like to become a ninja." Cole told Sensei Wu, still a bit shocked that an older man and a girl, beat him up this mountain.

"Good, training will start after you friend decides." Sensei told him taking a sip of tea.

~Back to you~

"Ugh, I'm so confused! Maybe I should or maybe i shouldn't?" You tugged at your hair. You finally decided.

"I'll become a ninja!" You declared. "I mean, it sounds like fun. Wait, this is for good deeds and not bad right?" You pointed an accusing finger at the Sensei.

"Do not worry, you will eventually have to fight an evil spirit! So this is for good deeds." He replied.

"You don't mean, Lord Garmadon! Do you!?" You gasped.

"I am afraid so my dear. He is causing evilness and plans to take over Ninjago.'' Sensei said, his voice getting louder.

"Now, who exactly is this Lord Garmadon?" Cole questioned, making you jump because you had forgot that he was still here.

"You both will train as my ninja. Now up the mountain you two." He motioned up the really tall mountain that you had yet to climb the rest.

* * *

-Zane-

His POV.

"You want me to be a _ninja?" _She looked quite confused. "I am so honored! I'd love to work with you and your teammates!" Suddenly, I felt two warm arms around my torso. I smiled real big, my teammates were making love faces at me.

Regular POV.

I was so happy! I could just, just!I don't know! I feel so honored, because this would be perfect! I used to take karate, I think I'm falling for Zane too, but then, I get to save people and feel important! I couldn't control my happiness and hugged Zane, but he didn't hug back.

"Oops, sorry Zane, guess that I got carried away." You nervously looked down, but didn't realize that he was smiling ear to ear or blushing.

"Well, I am so glad to have you join our team even though you were supposed to find out _later_, but you shall start training tomorrow." An older man came up to you tapping your shoulder."Your element is snow the windy clouds swirl calmly inside your heart."

You whispered into Zane's ear," Zane, I-I'm scared to train, what if I fail?"

"Do not worry Y/N, you will do fine, I promise and I'll help you and train you." he replied hugging you this time.

"Thanks Zane." you replied.

"Oooo, I guess we'll just leave you two alone." Jay said realizing what was going on.

"Get out!" You yelled to him annoyed. You and Zane just stood there in awkward silence until he laughed softly.

"Zane I lo-" you started.

"Well, I guess we better head back inside, it looks like it is going to snow." he interrupted you. 'Darnet, I almost told him, but, i guess it'll have to wait.' you thought to yourself heading back inside. You felt your hands tingle and something like, fog or snow or something come out of your fingertips. 'OMG, what is happening' you thought examining them. Then smiling devilishly.

* * *

-Lloyd- ( mix with Ninjago rebooted and before Lloyd was introduced )

" Oohh...so are you the famous Y/N that we've been hearing about?" A person in blue said.

"Because if you aren't, then, that's just strange, cause Lloyd has been talking nonstop about a girl named Y/N," another person said who was dressed in red.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Y/N." You quietly said. Lloyd then went over to talk to the blue and red one. 'Ow!' you heard once you saw lloyd whack them on the head. He then walked over to your side again. Lloyd began t introduce you properly.

"Everyone, meet Y/N, she is the most wonderful friend that I have ever met before!" He declared to his team. "Y/N, going down the line is Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, then that is our Sensei and my father Sensei Garmadon, and to his right is Misako, my are going to sleep next to my bed tonight, or you can use it if you like, I mean its fine by me."

"Its alright, I'll sleep on the ground, I uh, sorta brought a blowup mattress." Gesturing toward the poofy bag. "I will get my things set up." You ran to get your stuff that you left by the door. He showed you to the room and you started setting up your things. Once you finished, you both headed to the dinner table.

"Cole is cooking today." Lloyd groaned to you.

"Now, should I be worried or excited?" YOu wanted to know because you knew there were some pretty bad cooks out there.

"Worried." He replied just as you guys saw smoke coming out of the room.

"FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!" Cole shouted running out of the kitchen to get an extinguisher. You on the other hand, were inhaling to much smoke and started coughing a lot, but you lost conscious and blacked out, but felt two arms catch you.

His POV.

I heard Y/N coughing a lot so I went next to her, but she passed out from the heat. I brought her into our room and put her on my bed. She started shaking violently

and I had no idea what to do.

"MOM!?" I screamed as she came running in and saw Y/N passed out on my bed shaking.

"Lloyd? What..happened. to. this. girl?" She asked nervously coming in.

"Uh, well you see, Cole was cooking, but set fire to the kitchen and went to get the extinguisher and Y/N started coughing and choking on the smoke and passed out. Now she is shaking for some reason." I told her urgently. My mom examined her.

"Lloyd, the dragon ninja has come." She said looking me straight into my eyes.

"What's the dragon ninja?" I wondered aloud.

"The dragon ninja is a ninja that can transform into a dragon. The scroll said, beautiful girl will come, something gone wrong, dragons will return and be good to people. They must mean her Lloyd. She is beautiful and I get why you crush on her, the fire is something that went wrong, and her kindness will stay with her always." She explained," also, the shaking means that she is getting her dragon form now."

* * *

-Jay-

"Wait up! I also need to ask you about this jittery shocking feeling that keeps going through my body like electricity!?" You ran after him. He gasped.

"The prophecy is true! The blue one will find a shocking girl, she is the ultimate target, she will be the only one that can save the city. Come'n, we must hurry down inside." He grabbed your arm and pulled you. He lead you into an underground place filled with vehicles that looked like army robots.

"Whoah,'' You looked with awe.

"Hmm...I might need Nya, but you are very special and need you control your powers." He told you when five guys and the girl named Nya came rushing in.

"Hi Sensei!" She waved. He took her over to have a private conversation, you saw her nod her head in agreement to something.

"Y/N, go with Nya." He lead you and Nya out of the place. You and her started heading back to the school.

"So, Y/N, I heard that you need help with your powers and Sensei also had me help you with another thing. Now since you are joining a ninja team, you'll need a ninja outfit. I'm taking you to my room, so I can make your suit. He mentioned that it had to be navy blue with yellow, silver, and gold designs." She told you as you followed her into the school and up to her room. She measured you, and designed some more.

"So Nya, how is life living with all boys?" You asked curios on how she got along with so many boys with her all the time.

"Oh, I cope with it. I mean the only other girls that come here are the little school girls." She said not looking up from her designs.

"Y/N, how does this look?" She showed you her designs. It was a navy blue with golden and silver swirls while lighting bolts down the sleeves.

"Wow! That is awesome! I love it!" You stared at it amazed with what she could do. "Thanks Nya!"

"You're welcome, now I just need to find the right colors." She said not very sure where to get them. As you were heading back to find the ninja, you suddenly bumped into a blue figure.

''Oh, sorry Jay? That's your name, right?" You mentally face palmed, Sensei literally just told you their name like and hour ago and you had already forgotten.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He told you helping you up.

"So, Sensei, when am I going to learn how to be a ninja?" You finally spoke after a long period of silence.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry for errors. Thank you for your great comments and everything and if you have any future ideas for these, just PM me or I'll look in the reviews. Thank you again! :)**


	6. EXTRA: Kai

**Hello! So, I originally had something else planned for Kai, but decided that it was to early. Plus I feel like posting his original part on so, it is a little mushy.**

**Kai (From first seen to second )**

"Wow, this beautiful!" You stared at the endless sea and didn't want to look away.

"I know something even more beautiful." He teased you.

"What could possibly be more beautiful than...this view!?" You exclaimed still looking.

"Y/N, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met before. Will you go out with me?" He said surprisingly smoothly.

"Hmm...YES! I'd love to!" You smiled and turned around to look at him. Then he spun you around in the air. Your lips were then only inches apart when suddenly...the rest of his teammates came in!

"What have we here?" Jay and Cole said at the same time. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, quadruple jinx-jinx! Darnet!" Cole said frustrated while Jay was saying 'You owe me a soda!' You looked at Kai. then both started laughing at them. Once all of you were done laughing at them, Cole continued what they were going to say previously while Jay just decided to go and buy himself a soda.

"So, as _I_ was saying. What are you doing?"

"Well, uh. Just looking at the sunset!" You smiled to him.

"Well, Y/N and Kai, we were going to say that its time to come and get dinner. I cooked my famous chili!" He boasted, but the boys just just humphed.

"Kai, I guess that we better be heading in." You told him skipping to the doors. ''Yeah" He replied back.

**So, that would've been the ending for part two of it! If you like it, I will continue to type more for it if you request, so, Hoped that you liked it!**


	7. Suggestion

**So here is part of the new chapter maybe.**

-Kai-

You had gone inside after your determination, ready to train. "Hey! Kai? Sensei? Uh...guys, I-" Suddenly, you were knocked down by a force. You saw 6 black ninja. You were very worried because you had no idea how to fight yet, but you felt a surge of determination. Then out of no where, you let out a giant silver black explosion and they fell down, and were struggling to catch their breath.

"Great...job...you did...really well!" One of them gasped out. That sounded like one of the ninja, but you couldn't tell.

"Yeah...hey, Y/N,how did you...do that thing?" You recognized that voice.

"Kai!?" You shouted at the figures.

"Um..yeah?" They took off their masks.

"Why would you attack me like that!? And your team?" You were annoyed with them and angry. You had started to storm off, but Kai grabbed your arm. You tried shaking him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Wait! Y/N! Sensei Wu told us to do this because...he wanted to see if you were ready to become a ninja!" Kai shuffled his feet nervously waiting for your reaction. You opened your mouth to say something, but you didn't know what. So, you just stomped away to the bedrooms to think. Then you though you saw Kai come in, but it wasn't

"Y/N, I had them ambush you to see if you were ready, and you are young one. I can see parts of the future. Plus I had a hunch that you would say yes since I saw that you had a look of strong determination on your face so..,"Sensei Wu trailed of examining you from head to toe. "You look very fit to be a ninja. Your new suit will come tomorrow." Then with that, he left. You went to find the other ninja though.

"Kai? Uh..did Sensei Wu make your team ambush you to?" You tapped his shoulder.

"Well, yes."He admitted.

"Yeah, Kai, also a toothbrush does not make the best of weapons. And why did it have to be electric!?" Cole shouted from behind him.

"Hey! I did pretty well with a toothbrush!" Kai defended himself. As you all started walking in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is just about Kai again! But I need help on what typed of theme I should do. Sorry I decided to change it, but I am not sure what to do for the rest of them. Please vote at the poll on my profile to see what can happen next! Plus, should I do more of this type? Or do you want to vote on what type? Thank you much for the support!


	8. Chapter 5

**So, here is the chapter that I have kept you waiting for because i was coming up with good ideas. Poll is closed also if you've seen. So...Enjoy!**

**-Kai-**

The next day, you were training early. You had gotten up at 5:45 since you were a morning person. Then you saw the five ninja emerge from the door sleepy looking.

"Good morning sleepy heads! Up a bit late are we?" You panted while still smiling at them, but they just groaned.

"How are you up so early?" Kai groaned, his hair was sticking every which way.

"Well, my parents had owned a farm so we had to get up early to make it there on time once we moved to the villages which was actually pretty far from the place. The farm was with many people wading in water and picking tall grasses out by a shop that I think was called..uh...five, four, um, something weapons, but how would I remember if I was only six?" You finished out all in one breath. Kai gasped.

"Do you mean, _Four_ Weapons?" He asked.

"Yeah...Yeahh...Four Weapons! That was the name of the place!" You replied tapping you chin.

"Nya and I used to work there."He told you simply.

"Interesting." You replied still a bit out of it. "Hey wait. Did you say that you used to work at that place?" You said coming back to reality.

"Uhm...yeah, I literally just said that like one minute ago."He said jokingly annoyed.

"Its not my fault I was trying to remember my past. Were you like,six or something also?" You looked him in the eyes.

"Well, most likely because that is were I was raised." Kai said looking you in the eyes also. You started to blush, so you turned away and went back to training. You had begun to think to yourself, when am I going to learn Spinjitzu and when you should tell Kai you love him. You felt tingly when you thought of him.

Devil: Don't tell him. It will make your friendship weird.

Angel: Tell him. He is your soul mate!

Devil: Don't

Angel: Do

Devil: Don't

Angel: Do

Devil: Don't-

"Quit it! I agree with angel! If we knew each other from the start sort of, then, I will tell him!" You shouted to the imaginary Devil and Angel. The boys were staring at you in confusion.

"Shoo!" You told them, all except Kai. "Kai, I-I...I t-think that I'm in l-l-love with you..." You stuttered out.

"I think that I am in love with you too." He leaned in and planted a kiss on your forehead. You both blushed hard.

* * *

-Cole-

You soon grew tired after just a few minutes of training, but Cole was doing much better then you. After Sensei Wu had you train on the training course, he made you spar against Cole. You were all like 'Oh yeah! Sparring against a boy, finally!' Since you never got to fight a boy before, but another part of you was saying 'Oh no! This is very bad! Cole is such a strong boy and could take you down in a millisecond.' Sensei called you to come. Your breathing became shaky as you walked over and Cole didn't look to happy about something. Maybe he got some bad news or...whatever, you just shook the thought from your head.

"NINJAGO!" Sensei shouted. Cole lunged at you. He also threw many punches and kicks. You had dodged all of them. Until you saw him go into a tornado. 'That must be spinjitzu!' you saw, but soon realized he was gaining closer to you. Bad luck you must of have that day. You were frozen in your tracks. As you saw him coming closer and closer to you. 'This is bad' you thought until you saw nothing but a black figure, green, and black.

A while later, maybe, three hours or so, you woke up with a cast on your leg and a killer headache. You moaned as you say up.

"Wha-What happened to me? How long was a out for? Why am I in a cast and hospital bed!?" You shouted slowly calming down once you saw Sensei there.

"Cole lost control of his spinjitzu tornado and when through the walls, off the cliff. He saved you pretty much, but you had a hard fall since you blacked out early." Sensei told you calmly. Your eyes went wide.

"Is Cole okay? He didn't die? Did he? Did his spinjitzu save him? How badly injured is he? Where is he?" You bombarded Sensei with so may questions, his eyes were spinning in circles.

"Whoa, slow...down there...young grasshopper. He is fine, he is not dead, yes his spinjitzu saved him, and he only got a few minor scratches. Plus, he is back at the monastery repairing the walls." He said becoming less dizzy.

"Well, when can I go back?" You wanted out right now just to see that he is okay. As soon as Sensei Wu signed you out of the hospital, you hobbled out on your crutches. You soon became very tired because Sensei Wu owned no car so you were stuck walking or in your case, limping back up the tall mountain. While you were walking through the city, Sensei hurried inside a building and up the steps. You just took the elevator to the top floor.

"Wait, Sensei! What are we...doing...up here?" You panted out.

"Just wait. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Sensei counted down and as soon as he said one, a guy in blue clothing came crashing through the billboard.

"AAHH!" You shrieked an ear piercing scream being startled by a man flying straight through a billboard, yet not killing himself. When you calmed yourself, you could hear sensei talking to him, then heard him agreeing to it.

"Y/N, meet another new teammate of yours." He gestured toward the guy. "This is Jay."

"Uh, nice to meet you Jay." You looked him up and down cautiously.

"Y/N, I am going to bring you to a healer because I need your help and we are going to be traveling all around the city.'' He stated already leading you down and out the building with the guy name Jay. You started making your way toward the healer.

"What brings you here today?" A girl with black hair said. "My name is Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I'm Sensei Wu, and this is Y/N, she broke her leg and needs to train soon for the battle with Lord Garmadon." He told her.

"Hmm...I see.I shall start. Follow me Y/N." She said with a soothing voice. Jasmine led you into a dark room.

"Now sit down." She ordered. You did and soon it was dark, but you felt something fuzzy inside you leg. Then, after a few minutes, it felt better.

"Thanks!" You smiled.

"No prob, just my job, but you must keep my powers secret." Jasmine whispered. you nodded in agreement. You met up with Sensei Wu and he thanked her also, the you were on your way to find some other thing or person.

* * *

-Zane-

You trailed after Zane waiting looking around you at the mysterious clouds looming over the Bounty. Zane called you for dinner time and the table was set up with a nice feast. Your mouth started watering.

"Zane, this looks delicious! Did you make all of this?" You wondered aloud.

"Yes, Y/N, I did. A good meal is proper for a first time guest here." He said taking you to your spot.

*time skip to bed*

It was time to get ready for bed so you were staying in Nya's room. You were moving about getting your toothbrush, pj's, stuff like that for bed time. Apparently you needed to get up early, and you weren't too good in the morning, but you weren't terrible either. As soon as every one was in bed, you crept into the boys room and put patches of icy snow on the floor. You knew Zane could walk on it as easily as you found it to be since your elements were alike.

*another time skip cause I'm feeling lazy right now*

When you woke up, you heard loud screams which sounded like Lloyd, Cole, Jay, then Kai. You hurried into their room pretending to be worried.

"Guys!? What happened here?" You faked screamed.

" We all think that Zane accidentally froze the ground into solid ice while we were all asleep!" Jay shouted pointing a finger at Zane.

"Let us not jump to conclusions, since when have I ever done this?" He raised his voice.

"Just now!" Kai said clearly aggravated. You thought that there was beginning to have to much tension growing between the boys. So you decided, what the hey? I'll just send them a friendly gesture knowing that I'll get chased, but at least no harm will be done. Then, you burst out laughing and they turn to you. You had snowy swirls coming out of your fingertips making this room cold, but you lifted the snow by pressing on a snowflake shaped charm Sensei Wu had given you. That controlled your powers and contained the power to lift it and take it back into you charm. The boys glared at you( not including Zane) and started chasing you around the Bounty.

*Yet another time skip to training*

As you were training, your progress was going incredibly slow, or at least that is how you thought it was. You kept trying and trying, but ended up falling down over and over.

"I'm doing terrible Zane! I can't even pass a simple training course, but yet I can control my powers!? It makes no sense!" You shouted. Zane tensed up at your shouting. "Sorry Zane, its just, its- I don't know!?" You ran out to pack your things and leave. After you got all of your things, you ran off of the Bounty. 'Why did I even think that following a random stranger was a good idea?' You wondered as tears were streaming down your face. You ignored the calls from the boys and kept running. Eventually, you had made it into a very green lushes forest.

"Hiya!" Called a voice from above.

"Who's there?" You shouted getting in a fighting position.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to harm you! I want to help you!" The girl said hanging upside down on a branch above you.

"Um, I'm not so sure that _I_ need help! I am fine on my own!" You snapped back and turned the other way and ran, but she appeared right in front of you.

"What the what!? How'd you- but you were-!?" You shouted in confusion.

"Ohh..I have my ways." The unknown girl explained.

"So, what's your name?" You asked the blonde in green.

* * *

-Lloyd-

You jolted up suddenly. You looked around you, but you only saw Misako standing by you.

"Y/N, how do you feel?" She asked worriedly feeling your forehead.

"I'm fine, just what happened? Why do I have nails that feel like claws?" You wondered because your nails were always worn down.

"You are the dragon ninja." She told you simply.

"THE WHAT!?" You shrieked. "What so I can like, turn into a dragon and stuff!?"

"Well, yes?" She said nervously. You started thinking of many ways to try and turn into your dragon form. Finally, you found the key. Thinking of your crush, Lloyd. Suddenly, you started transforming into a dragon.

"Rooaar!" You um...roared in delight! At that exact moment, you saw Lloyd come in, but backed away slowly dropping the candy he was holding.

-His POV-

I saw Y/N transform into dragon form while towering over my mom. So I tried to sneak out, but she stared at me with those e/c still there. Then again, I didn't want her to think I was scared, so I put on a fake smile and went in.

"Uh, hi...Y/N?" I tried my best to stay calm. She suddenly blew out a breath of stars. I couldn't take it any more and ran out of the room frightened. She just burnt down Kai's bed!

-Regular POV-

I saw him running out, so I followed him. He heard me, and ran toward the stairs, but tripped and started tumbling over the edge. 'How do you get these wings to work?' you questioned quite frustrated. You finally, _finally!_ got your wings to work! You dove down and caught him on your back just before he hit a sharp rock, but he had already hit smoother rocks and fallen unconscious. As you were flying up, you saw tears of green on rocks where he had gotten scratched. 'How could you Lloyd?' you thought with annoyance. You weren't quite sure what to expect when he awoke.

*3 hours later*

Lloyd slowly sat up and groaned.

"What? What happened?" He sat up clutching his head. "AH! Y/N? Is that you?" He said trying to make out your figure.

"Yes Lloyd, but, are you, are you...afraid of me?"You wondered with a tear slipping out. He just stared at you blankly. You stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you Lloyd!" You stormed out of the room. You couldn't blame him though because how many people can transform into dragons!?' you thought sadly.

"Hey Y/N! wait, is something wrong?" Cole asked you.

"You can tell me. You're part of the team and teammates always help each other out!" He said enthusiastically.

"NO! You'll just...nevermind!" You cried running to a different room to hid out in. 'What. Did. Lloyd. Do!?' Cole thought to himself storming into Lloyd's bedroom.

"LLOYD!? WHAT THE- what happened to you!?" Cole asked very worried now, but Lloyd didn't answer, he just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"She-she's a dragon...so unhuman...fire...stars...f/c..." Lloyd mumbled out things.

"Lloyd? Hellooo! Lloyd! Stop mumbling!" Cole shouted waving his hand in front of Lloyd, but he wouldn't respond. He just mumbled out a few more words.

"What do you mean, she's a dragon!? How could any human possibly be a dragon?" Cole said. That snapped Lloyd right out of his trance.

"She, just... well you see... your cooking caused a fire...breathed in to much smoke...weird signs...small dragon...Kai's bed got burnt down by Y/N!" Lloyd explained pointing at Kai's burnt bed.

"What the huh!?" Cole exclaimed very confused. "Wait, so...you're trying to say that Y/N just magically turned into a dragon?"All Lloyd could do was nod his head.

"We really need to tell the boys, and that Kai's bed got burned to ashes." Cole answered examining Kai's bed.

* * *

**A/N: So, I FINALLY got the new chapter up! I am sorry about the long wait, I've just hadn't had much time. Sorry if it is not good since I most always leave cliffhangers, but will TRY to update more often if possible. Plus, these are sort of starts to the poll voting I had up.**


	9. Chapter 5 Jay

**A/N: Sorry that I forgot Jay's in the last chapter! I am doing him separately for now!**

**So sorry. :'(**

**Alicorn: pony that is a pegasus and unicorn mixed together.**

**-Jay-**

"You will start training today, only you won't be a ninja. You will be an alicorn warrior." Sensei Wu replied. All of you looked very shocked.

"But, how are you going to make me an alicorn! Wait! Will I be an alicorn forever?!" You shouted out.

"Do not worry Y/N, you will be able to transform back and forth."He answered going off somewhere. All of the boys and Nya looked very worried for you, but you thought you saw a hint of amazement in Jay's eyes.

"Well, I guess this means that I'll have to create a new suit! Just great!" Nya said annoyed. You just gave Nya a cold stare. Sensei had soon called you in.

~With Sensei Wu~

" Young Y/N, follow me." And with that, he left. He brought you throughout many places just to become an alicorn. The last place that you went to was a place called the Crystal Mountains of Ices.

"Why are we here?" You groaned. Sensei had brought you to many places throughout Ninjago, where you had gotten different items.

"We just need some of this, a little of that, and a sack full of this!" He cried triumphantly as he threw you a sack of heavy crystals.

"Oh gosh!" You yelped surprised at the weight.

`Back at the school`

Sensei brought you into a little room and it was dim with little candles surrounding it. He took all of the thing and ordered you to sit right in the middle of the shallow pond.

"Woah woah woah woah, woah...woah, so, you want me to go under the water?! Like sit!? I can't hold my breath that long! I'll drown!" You shrieked as you eyes grew large with fear.

"Exactly, and don'w worry about drowning, you are the prophecy who is very special, I know that you can do it. You reluctantly nodded and swam the short way. He started dumping his tea in, the sharp crystals went zooming to the ground, only you didn't notice because you kept your eyes shut. Up at the surface, Jay had came in looking for Sensei Wu when he saw him about to drop the bag of poofy daggers in with you. Jay didn't know that they were only plushies.

"Sensei! Are you trying to kill her!?" He screamed which surprised Sensei Wu.

"You are not supposed to be in here! Now shoo!" He shoved Jay out the door.

~Jay's POV~

I struggled on letting Sensei Wu shove me out while Y/N was in there going to get daggers dumped on her head or drown! 'She'll die, and I would blame myself for it- wait, why would I care for her!? I've got a girlfriend already and I'd get killed by Kai if I ever broke Nya's heart! Plus, Nya is so innocent and I would never break up with her, but I think that I'm falling for this electrifying girl. I just hope that I make all of the right decisions and not choose Y/N over Nya. I am a loyal person to both Kai and Nya, but then again, Y/N is a really sweet persona and- Jay, stop thinking like that!' I facepalmed myself, but when I looked up I realized that everyone was standing there.

"H-hi guys...what are you doing here?" I chuckled nervously.

"I just came to check on Wu with Garmadon and Lloyd." Misako replied. I nodded in response to embarrassed to say anything. The guys were looking at me like, what the heck Jay?

"Hi Nya, how are you doing?" I talked more smoother this time.

"Good, just wanted to see if the transformation was done, since I need to make an alicorn fitted suit." She replied in that soft sweet voice.

"O-Okay, see you around." I waved and ran off to the deck. I heard footsteps walking towards me after a while.

"Hello Jay, I think that I know how you feel right now." a voice said from behind me, it was Misako.

"Really?" I snapped.

"Um, yes. The way that you look at Y/N tells me everything that I need to know, but the way you are with Nya...also the same thing. You must choose though." With that, Misako walked away.

'How will I ever know what to do?' I wondered.


	10. Special 1

**Here is a winter break one since school is canceled today and I have not much to do:)**

-Kai-

Today, it was snowing, a lot, and your school called your parents and told that it was canceled. You mother said that you were allowed to have one friend over, so, you chose Kai.

*your phone convo*

"Hey Kai, would you like to come over to my house today?"

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Yay! Bring your snow clothes because we are gonna go outside today."

*end of it*

"Hey Y/N, I'm going to be gone for a while, so you be good with your friend!" You mother called walking out the door. You fist pumped, because your mother would not be there to embarrass you in front of Kai. Then, you heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Kai, come in." You led him into your house. "What do you want to do first?" You asked him.

"Hhmm…how about, play video games?" He shrugged.

"Ok, sound fine to me!" You skipped over to the games and slipped one in. You guys were at this game for 2 hours straight. Finally, you won against Kai.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I won!" You shouted in victory while Kai groaned.

"Now, we go outside!" You ran upstairs to put your things on and left Kai to put on his. Once you came downstairs, you ran towards the back door to find that the snow was waist high! It was like wading in shallow water. However, while you were excitedly jumping around in the snow, Kai was not really enjoying it. (Since he is the ninja of fire) You looked at him moving slowly through the snow, and since you were fast through the snow, you snuck up behind him, and shoved snow down his coat.

"Y/N! You are so going down!" He shouted chasing you around your backyard. You started to slow down once you got tired, but he was still running after you. So, you sped up as fast as you could and kept running, only to trip over a rock.

"Whoa!" You yelped. He finally caught up to you and got you back for what you did. Only, to have him trip over the rock too and land on you. You both blushed hard and it was like you were frozen in time when he leaned forward and kissed you lightly on your nose.

"S-sorry Y/N, you just- well I just-"You cut him off by kissing him back.

"It's ok, I liked it." You smiled. Then you both went in and made hot chocolate.


	11. special 2

**This is the next of the boys, so I hope you enjoy this! :) Snow day **

**-Cole-**

You wandered throughout Ninjago city, when a big blizzard came in. You went to the window displaying TV's and checked what was going to happen with the weather.

"We are live from Ninjago City! It looks as if a huge blizzard will be here for the next few days. So keep off the roads and stay warm." The news reporter said. You and Cole looked at each other worriedly, since you traveled far from the Monastery and you had no way to get back. Though, luckily you both had enough money to rent a hotel and buy food. Both of you were still very worried about whether you could make it back or not. After a long while of looking for your hotel room, you found it and fell back onto the bed.

"I hope that we get out safely." You commented while looking up at the ceiling.

"Me too, this could be a while, and we can't contact Sensei Wu since he doesn't believe that using phones are necessary and he took all of ours away." Cole groaned back.

*Later*

Later that night, you and Cole rented movies from the lobby and bought snacks with them.

"This is fun…I think." You told him while you were watching MLP Equestria Girls, Home Alone, Frozen, and The Lego Movie.

"Could be better." He grumbled out. "At least the Lego Movie is pretty good." You gasped at this comment.

"The Lego Movie is AWESOME! Do not accuse it of being PRETTY GOOD! 'Because it is WAY better than pretty good!" You shook him by the shoulders screaming in his face.

"Sorry!" He squeaked back surprised by this.

"Here let me explain it in a better and calmer way. THE LEGO MOVIE IS LIKE THE BEST MOVIE I"VE EVER SEEN, PLUS IT HAS LLOYD IN IT SORT OF!" You smiled and were laughing you head off satisfied at his funny looking face. He came back to reality and glared at you, walking out the door. 'Did I take it too far?' You wandered worried that he left you here alone. You looked down at the bed thinking through about what you just did because you had no idea since you had tons of sugar. Suddenly, he came back and threw a bucket of snow on you.

"Cole!" You shouted, then pretended to fall back in agony to get him back now.

"Y/N!? Y/N!? I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Just please wake up! Did I hit you that hard?" He wondered, but then your eyelids flew open and you pinned him down.

"You tricky little Y/N!" He smiled evilly and started tickling you and this somehow led to a water fight. He just poured a huge bucket of water onto you head, and since you had really long bangs and hair, it covered your face. So, you were just walking around blindly since you felt too lazy to pull it out of your face, but ended up bumping into Cole while he was trying to find more blankets. Your hair went flying out of your face, and you landed on top of him.

"S-sorry Cole!" You stuttered out because you were blushing, and you were cold from the drying water.

"Don't worry about it." He told you helping you back up. He leaned in and kissed you very gently, but soon realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but you kissed back.

"I guess that it won't be too horrible being stuck with you." He softly said.


	12. Special 3

**Yip, Yip! Finished two! Now here is Zane's. :)**

-Zane-

"Come on, come on, come on- YES! School is canceled!" You shouted triumphantly as you watched the news. "I should invite Zane over! MOM! CAN I INVITE MY FRIEND ZANE OVER!?" You screamed down the stairs.

"OF COURSE SWEETIE!" She shouted back. "I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TODAY SO YOU TWO BE VERY GOOD AND NO WANDERING OFF!"

"YES MOTHER!" You shouted as you had started texting Zane.

*CONVO*

**Hey, Zane! Want to come over today?**

_Sure, wait; you are not skipping school, right? Or are you sick? Or did something go wrong?_

**No! :) Just a cancelation from school today! Or in other words, snow day!**

_Why would school simply be canceled because of snow?_

**Ugh, just come over and I'll explain it to you. Bye! **

***END***

Zane finally arrived at your place looking very confused.

"Ok, so a snow day in school terms is a big winter storm is coming with tons of snow!" You explained to him. "Now, let's go play in the snow!" You shouted running off.

"Ok, well WAIT FOR ME!" He screamed back realizing that you had already took off. Once you got outside, you fell back into the snow making a snow angel.

"What is this that you are making?" He questioned.

"It's called a snow angel; also we can build many things out of snow…or, have a snowball fight!" You smiled and got up starting to roll up a snow ball, then aimed it at him. You took a shot and hit him. He seemed to enjoy this fun, so he created a snowball and threw it back at you, but you had already built a snow fort while he was creating the perfectly round snowball.

"By the way Zane, the snowballs don't have to be extremely perfect! Look at this one!" You shouted to him throwing a very odd looking snowball. He caught it I midair by making ice capture it shape. You saw him examining it, while you were making a pile of snowballs, when you went to throw one at him; he used his shuriken and threw many at you. (He made it snow and did not use ice!)

"Oh this is so on!" You shouted whipping up a huge snowball with your snow powers and launched it at him. It trapped all of his body, but his head. He froze it and broke free. Only, by the time he was free, you made it snow around him and him only.

"I'm gonna get you Y/N!" He shouted playfully.

"Oh yeah!? Try and find me first!" You sang out. You had turned yourself into a snowman, which he didn't notice. You watched him look around in curiosity on where you had gone. He was standing right in front of you looking over the snowman's head. You quickly took the snow off you and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hiya!" You said blushing a bit. Zane was purely shocked too, but was smiling with a blush also. He leaned in and kissed you back. Then, you went back inside to find the boys staring at you with a camera.

"GUYS!" You screamed and started chasing them around your house.


	13. Special 4

**Snow day with Lloyd!**

-Lloyd-

You and Lloyd both had school canceled today (You both are teens) and were very happy. When you found this out, both of you tried calling each other at the same time, which didn't work. Then, you both texted each other at the same time. That worked, and you laughed at this.

*CONVO*

**SNOW DAY! **

_SNOW DAY!_

**Lloyd, I think that we tried calling each other at the same time cuz it said that you were busy**

_Yeah, that is probably why we didn't reach each other _

**So…..**

_Uh, would you like to maybe come over and play in the snow?_

**YES! BRO! (Be Right Over) **

_Of course! Don't forget your snow clothes! _

_**C U Soon! Wait! How will I get there!?**_

_I will ask Nya to fly the Bounty over ;-) _

_***END***_

You rushed over in pure excitement, getting ready to play with your child hood friend who you crushed on. Lloyd was also very excited since you rarely see each other since you had moved away to a different part of Ninjago. You got your things packed and started out the door, but it wouldn't budge. You dad had not shoveled any of the snow, and now you were snowed in.

"Oh come on!" You yelled annoyed. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in your head. You went up the stairs, put your snow clothes on, and jumped out your window.

"WHEE!" You squealed as you landed in the soft thick snow. (DO NOT TRY THIS!)

When you got up, you saw Lloyd having mixed emotions about what you just did.

"Lloyd? Heellooo? Anybody in there?" You said waving your hand up and down in front of his face.

"You just- I came to- why- why would you jump out the window!?" He exclaimed so loudly, that an avalanche of a small amount of snow came off of your roof and onto your heads.

"Lloyd! Well, first of all HEY! Second of all, look at my front door!" You motioned to it while spitting snow out of your mouth. "Plus, this snow is really soft and fluffy, also deep." He looked at you trying to figure out everything that has just happened.

"Are we going to go play or what!?" You said growing very impatient yet happy to have some alone time with him. Only, this alone time isn't what you had expected because he was just standing there not happy at your actions. Soon, he snapped back to his happy self, and you were glad,

"Of course, lettuce go!" He shouted happily.

"Really….you choose to use the term lettuce when it is too cold for it to even grow?" You face palmed.

"Yes." He replied looking disappointed that you didn't like his joke.

"Don't worry though; I still like your jokes! This one was just…..a little out of season." You replied hugging him. He divides to take this chance and make you become more than just old child hood buddies.

"I should of told you this a while ago, but Y-Y/N, I um, really like you." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I really like you to Lloyd." You reply kissing him, and then he kisses back.

"Aww….you both look really cute together!" You hear his mother say. He blushes and quickly looks around to see if his father is there cause that would be weirder!

"It is just me Lloyd." Misako realizes what he is doing. "I can't wait to tell your father though!"

Lloyd gasps, but you calm him down by going to the candy store! The End!


	14. AN

**Hello everybody! I have a few questions and notes.**

**1st question: So, does anybody know when the third episode of Ninjago Rebooted is coming out?**

**2nd question: I've always wondered, but what is the difference between a view and a visitor?**

**3rd question: Anyone have any ideas on how the next chapter should go?**

**4th question: Any requests?**

**5th question: Think I should write a fanfic for my OC's?**

**Notes:**

**Will try to be continuing soon with the real part of story**

**Probably not to often over this weekend since a relative is coming, plus a busy Sunday.**

**I am so happy with all of the good things happening! Like all of the good comments! :-)**

** Thank You:-),**

** Zana Woods**


	15. Special Do over 5

Just pretend that Jay and Nya aren't together

**-Jay-**

You had just gotten back from your first day at this new high school, and you ran upstairs and worked on your homework, but ended up daydreaming about this really cute guy instead. Your new BFF had just told you that he was the most annoying guy and school, but the best gamer that ever lived. You already liked him. His funny smile, your favorite color is blue, and his light brown hair. He was your dream boy. Since it was almost Valentine's Day, there was a dance coming up where the guy had to ask the girl out. You prayed every night that Jay would ask you and not the most popular girl since she has a liking for him. The most popular girl is a gamer, but not 'annoying' or the class clown is what your friend had informed you on.

*Next Day after school*

You had been working on a report with a few other kids in the computer lab, including Jay, when your computer shut down before you had gotten the chance to save it! Plus, you were almost completely done! You have had this happen to you before, but this has gotten way out of hand for you. You growled, slammed your binder down and walked out for a little break. As you were walking, you somehow ended up in the desert with one lone building, house, and junkyard? Something like that, but it had started snowing, which soon turned into a blizzard. You soon could not walk anymore, but realized that you were out in the middle of nowhere. The wind became stronger, not hurricane strong, but strong enough to blow you backwards. The wind blew you back until your feet could not steady yourself anymore, so you just gave in and let it blow you away. It was only a few seconds till you banged into something metal.

*In the Walker's house*

The Walkers were having a nice dinner, until they heard a loud thump against the kitchen windows which made many plated fall out of their cupboard.

"Edna honey, did you hear that?" Ed questioned.

"I most certainly did, I do hope that Jay didn't throw another hammer at the place." Edna wagged a finger. Turns out Jay didn't since he came walking down the hallway.

"Hey mom, dad, what was that?" He asked.

"We don't know son, but it is too cold and windy to go outside now, we shall check tomorrow." His mother told him.

"Well, I'm going out to check now." Jay slipped his coat and a scarf on.

"Be careful honey!" Edna warned. Jay nodded as he went to the front of his house.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" He shouted. Jay soon started searching for any dent markings or creatures that would have made a loud thump noise. He soon spotted a girl who looked about his age with nothing, but a sweatshirt, jeans, and boots. 'She is freezing! How long has she been out here?' He wondered worriedly for you as he carried you back inside.

"MOM, DAD! Look what I found." He screamed showing you to them.

"Oh, the poor dear! She must be freezing cold right now." Edna said taking you from his arms and laying you down on the couch. You're breathing was slow, but soon became normal as you started waking up. You sat up and groaned, and suddenly everything started coming back to you, school, desert, blizzard, banging into a trailer, darkness, and now…this place?

"Um…..hello, anybody home?" You looked around.

"Oh! Glad to see that you're awake." A guy in blue said.

"Jay?" You blinked a few times still trying to clear up the blurriness.

"Yeah, and hey, aren't you that frusturated girl from school earlier. " He asked you and you blushed.

"Um, yeah, and my name is Y/N." You told him politely and angry that he didn't know your name.

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, yeah…..I remember you! You're Y/N! Well you just said that, but I remember that you are the girl who ran away from home in 5th grade!" He said figuring everything out while you just blushed and looked down.

"Yep! That's me!" You said sounding excitedly sarcastic.

"You know, I wanted to tell you this before you ran away, but Y/N, I've had a crush on you ever since first grade." He said looking you straight in the eyes.

"Me too…..I always thought that you like the most popular gamer (her name) though." You sadly looked down.

"Well, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He blushed.

"Of course!" You shouted and jumped in his arms, then….kissed!

"Aww! You look so cute together!" Edna cooed. "I remember when we caught Jay kissing his pillow and now he can do it to a real girl!" She said still cooing.

"MOOM!" Jay face palmed. This is going to be a very interesting and exciting relationship you thought smiling to yourself.

**Sorry I got Jay's up late! So much homework with a report to do, but I will try to get the new chapter up for the original story soon, but my Birthday's is this Sunday, so it will be pretty busy! Hope you are enjoying these little stories! Bye **


	16. Chapter6

**YAY! The new chapter is up! Finally! I am mixing many seasons together. Sorry if you do not like it!**

-Kai-

"So, will you go out with me?" He asked still blushing.

"Um….hmm…..let me think about it." You said teasing him.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!" He quickly added in.

"How about….Y-E-S!" You shouted while he was spelling it out to himself then quickly smiled after realizing what you had just spelled. Suddenly, you heard a crowd of claps from behind the doors. Kai blushed and quickly looked away. Mouthing to them 'STOP IT! OR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!' The boys all ran away, except Nya. Kai just rolled his eyes, and you just giggled

*Sometime later*

You were crafting something for Kai, with the help of Jay of course. What you were making was training dummy robots that look like snakes, and can't be defeated. You installed most of the complicated things, since you knew much about technology when your so called father brought you to his work which was with Cyrus Borg industries. He was pretty rich, but always said "Why would we need a bigger house? This little village is perfect for us!" What you installed were things that you tested and created on your own like indestructible things, things that won't go out of control (Like Jay's sparring bot!). You were the genius in your little village.

"Hey Y/N! I planned out our date! We'll leave at 7 pm-" Just then he got cut off.

"NINDROIDS ON SHIP!"Nya yelled as she tried to shake them off, but the ship wouldn't budge.

"Mwahahahaha...don't even try to stop me! I will take control over all of New Ninjago City!" He laughed as his nindroids went around the Bounty looking for the techno blades. You were fending off many of them, but you couldn't take them all on. Suddenly, you felt two arms grab your waist with hands behind your back, the two pairs of hands on you feet.

"KKAII! HELLPP!" You shouted while struggling to free yourself from their grasp.

"I'm coming Y/N!" He shouted from the other side, but he was too late, they had taken you to the Overborg in New Ninjago City.

* * *

-Cole-

As you were traveling, Cole managed to catch up with you three. Sensei led all of you to a small village with a frozen pond, then, he jumped in with his tea. You, Cole, and Jay were all very stunned thinking how can he drink tea under water!? Soon, he came up with a guy that had stiff light blonde hair.

"Everyone, this is Zane." Sensei Wu introduced him." Now..to the monastery." He ordered as you all started heading back. Jay kept blabbing on and on and on and he just would not stop!

"JAY! Please stop!" You shouted at him getting annoyed. 'Sorry, jeez' He mumbled.

"I heard that.'' You growled. You soon, arrived at the big mountain and had to climb it.

"Follow my lead." Sensei Wu ordered as he bounded up swiftly along with you. Cole was doing more of a hopping motion, and Jay...well...let's just say that he took the easy hard way. Stairs. You all hated the stairs. You suddenly lost your grip. "AAAaaHHHHHH!" You shrieked, but then noticed, that you had not hit the ground. You landed into Cole's strong arm, and he hoisted you onto his back.

"You, my friend, are staying on my back." He grunted jumping up the mountain little by little while you saw Jay running up the stairs as fast as he could. Finally, you made it up the tall mountain where Sensei Wu was waiting impatiently.

"I thought you would've been quicker, you must train to be as quick as a ninja." He said. leading you inside.

"How are we supposed to train here?" Cole asked looking around him for any signs of weapons or something, but Sensei just pulled up the dragon and pressed the red button. You were amazed because it looked so hard yet simple.

"Which one of you will go first?"Sensei asked as Jay raised his hand. He started off good, but ended up getting flung back and falling on his face. Jay kept trying the whole day while you and Cole ended up going out for ice cream, of course with the permission of Sensei.

*ICE CREAM*

"I wonder if Jay will ever make it? And if Zane is doing all right now that we left him behind to sit and watch Jay." You asked Cole while taking another lick of your treat. Suddenly out of nowhere Cole started leaning in and you did too, but it never happened before...

"What do you mean? I am right here!" You heard Zane say from behind you.

"AAH! Zane! Don't do that!" Cole growled, and you giggled.

"I did not mean to upset you." He replied.

"it's Okay, but in the future..."He warned.

* * *

-Zane-

"Well, miss Y/N, my name in Zana!" She replied with great enthusiasm. 'How about you join fores with me?" She asked suddenly.

"What do mean by, join your _forces_?" You had no idea what was going on.

"Well, there is a bad enemy out there, they are so mean!" She pouted.

"Well_ who_ is they?!" You asked getting more and more irritated than before. Zana stood there trying to remember what her enemy was while you were just like -_-

"I remember! They are uh I think it's either a big group or small, but it's been a while since I have seen them, but to prepare you I will train you personally! In my place my parents trained me for many battles and dangers in the future!" Zana declared.

"Wait! I haven't even said yes!" You informed her, but she had already started leaving. You thought that if this was the only way to survive, you better follow her. "Hey wait up! I'm coming too!" You rushed, but it didn't take that long until you saw a big tree fortress. She led you upstairs and you saw a big training course with many weapons and gear.

*Zane's POV*

"Guys! Help!" I ran around gathering them up.

"WHAT!? What's the trouble?" Kai jumped up from his video game.

"Y/N! She- she ran away!" I panted about ready to cry.

"We'll help you find her!" Cole came up.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him.

"Um...you're welcome?" He said not quite sure why I was so happy, and I didn't want him to find out so I just said. "Um, yeah, I mean thank you pal." He laughed.

"Ha! I think that someone here has a crush on Y/N!" Cole figured out. "What? N-no I don't!"

"Ain't it pretty obvious guys? I mean the way that you stare at her sometimes, or how you zone out when you talk to her, or how you are very worried about Y/N right now and hugged me tight when I said that we helped you." He said like a detective. 'Oh dear, they all know' I thought.

"But don't worry! It's alright! It's pretty obvious that Jay likes Nya!" Cole comforted me.

"JAYYY!" Kai screamed chasing Jay out of the room, while we were all staring at the doorway.

"Well, after Kai is done being angry with Jay, we will set out to find Y/N!" Lloyd declared.

* * *

-Lloyd-

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Cole and Lloyd yelled down the halls of the monastery. They all got a groan of yes's, and Cole went to talk to Kai, while Lloyd was telling the others.

"Kai, Y/N burnt down your bed because...Y/N turned into the dragon warrior and she got overexcited and burnt your bed down with a blast of fire that apparently had stars." Cole explained. Lloyd could hear a WHAT? and HOW!? While he was also explaining the story.

"Lloyd, calm down! No need to worry! We'll just track her down with the Falcon and then bring her back. Simple." Kai told Lloyd.

"Easier said then done!" Lloyd snapped back.

"Sorry, but it's just I-I- um" Lloyd stuttered too much to talk.

"Spit it out!" Jay urged on.

"ILOVEY/N!" He shouted all at once, and they were like, what?

"I-i've fallen for Y/N, but she's half dragon now! I just don't want anyone to get hurt by her, but now she can sense fear and stuff!" He rambled on and sighed at the end cause he finally got his feelings that he's been holding out.

"It's okay bro, and since when has Y/N ever hurt anyone or anything?" Jay answered.

"My bed!" Kai snapped at him.

"Sorry!" Jay raised his hands in defense. The ninja soon left after noon to find you, but what they didn't know is that...the Overlord has taken you away and trapped you in some kind of dragon golden mist form that just floated around, but there was also something else alive in there.

"Help!" You roared out. You had peacefully been flying, but some strange little floating blob that was neon green, yellow, purple and more snatched you from the skies somehow. You were locked up inside with another golden dragon who was trapped in a picture, but also struggling to get out. Hopefully, you thought, Lloyd and his team would come and rescue you from this terrible yet interesting prison. It had the ninja drawn into it, like you thought, it was the past of them. You suddenly heard the doors open and saw them walk in, but they didn't see you.

"So this is where we're supposed to be." Lloyd looked at it in awe.

"LLOYD! UP HERE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!" You shouted, but he still didn't notice you. You saw the ninja stick there elemental blades in and Lloyd rung the golden bell, which soon released the picture dragon, then you got sucked into it. 'Great! Probably another thousand years!' You thought.

*Lloyd's POV*

I finally got my gold dragon powers! But hey wait! What's that floating gold mist? I wondered. That looks like Y/N's dragon form and shape! She must be trapped! But what do I do now? THINK THINK THINK! You need to get her back! He hit himself on the head multiple times just as the stone army warriors came in.

* * *

-Jay-

Sensei Wu had finally finished putting all of these weird things that you guys collected together, and you felt a warm fuzzy sensation inside you, the felt wings, a mane, tail, and a horn coming. After a few seconds, you saw Sensei rush out, but soon realized why. You were rising out of the water and your horn was casting a bright florescent light while your wings spread out, tips like the daggers, and your mane and tail just sparkled with the crystals you put in. 'Wow' you thought. Then, it ended and you fell to the floor collapsing with exhaustion.

-later-

Jay's POV

O, M, G-O-S-H!(sorry! Just had to do that!) When I saw Y/N she was all like pretty and sparkly and looked like a fine warrior. Sensei, Misako, and Lloyd picked her up and put her onto the couch where she started to stir.

"What? What happened?" She groaned turning back into human form again.

"You got your alicorn form dear!" Misako admired her. All my brain could do was just stare at her and take in the beautiful features, but I suppose Nya saw this because she whacked my on the back of my head.

"Jay! Careful how long you stare!" Nya whisper shouted.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized.

Regular POV

You woke up slowly and turned back into a human form while Misako informed you on what happened.

"So, how do I turn back into an alicorn?" You asked.

"This necklace will allow you to, just think horse like thoughts and you'll turn back into an alicorn form." Misako handed you a golden flower necklace, which you gladly excepted.

"Let's try this out!" You said doing exactly as she told you and it worked!

"AWESOME! Let's go try this out!" You shouted gleefully galloping out of the room. Once you got outside, you started soaring through the air, but a tree soon came up so you casted an unknown spell. You were okay, but the tree was not, it obliterated to a million tiny little pieces! 'Whoa' You thought thinking that, that was a very close one and maybe I'll have Sensei Wu and Garmadon, or Misako help me you thought landing on the roof of the school.


	17. Another AN

**Hello, so I hope you are liking my fanfic so far, but if you don't like my ideas sorry, I'm not that great at coming up with good ideas and I'm not that old anyways, just in sixth grade, but they're still pretty good right?**

**Sorry, if I disappoint you.**

** Zana Owl**


	18. Chapter 7

Sorry for such the long wait!

-Kai-

Sadly, he did not reach you in time. The nindroids were gone with you.

"Y/N!" He screamed and shouted your name as he ran off into the city "Ohh...! Where are you!?" He scowled searching everywhere.

"Whoa, Kai, take it easy bro, it's just Y/N, I'm very sure that she can fend for herself now." Cole said a bit too calmly.

"COLE! Y/N IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW AND I CAN'T LET HER GET HURT!" Kai ranted then immediately blushed because of what he just yelled out, and Nya was giggling and cooing because her brother found true love! Kai had also shot away still looking for you, and it would be harder to find his way around Ninjago City- no, I mean New Ninjago City because he hasn't been to Ninjago City since the Overlord attack.

"Well...that was...um, unexpected." Cole said very shocked at what Kai had just screamed in his face.

"I guess that we must get going." Zane placed a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Yeah..."He trailed off, then snapped back to reality. "Let's go save Kai's girlfriend!" He led them after Kai.

"I'll stay behind with Sensei!" Nya called.

"OKAY!" Jay's voice echoed the city's alleyways.

*YOU*  
"LET ME GO!" You struggled to get free of the nindroids, but they wouldn't budge, they pretty much had the strength of Zane when he pinned you to the floor as you were sparring. Then you remembered, after seeing P.I.X.A.L. scan Zane, she took his designs and made them into an army. 'How could she? She's good now!' You thought as you grew annoyed with being held by nindroids. Finally! You got free of them and made a run for it, but you didn't know which way to go. The only way out that you saw was to jump out the window, but you were like 40 stories high! You didn't have much of a choice, it was either get crushed by nindroids or get crushed by land on the ground, and you really didn't want your bones crushed. 'Here's what I'll do' You thought to yourself.

* * *

-Cole-

As you were all walking home, Cole said that he knew a little shortcut from before and said that it'll be quicker. You were like, No way am I going into that creepy forest! And Zane just agreed with Cole not knowing what to do, so reluctantly, you followed. One thing that worried you is, that you should of been home and hour ago, but you where still stuck in this creepy forest and it was starting to look snowy white.

"I sense that there is an evil around here." Zane stated getting in fighting position, and you and Cole did too. Suddenly, a big golden robot came up and started shooting lasers at you.

"Run for cover!" Zane shouted as you both followed him.

"I think that he might know this place." You muttered to Cole.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered back from chattering teeth. Zane led you through many twists and turn and a big mountain, and the golden robot stayed behind in the winter forest, but kept shooting at you from a distance.

"That was close." You panted as Cole nodded his head agreeing with you.

"Sorry every one, my dad taught me a shortcut when I was like 5 years old, from the tallest mountain, from our home and-" "You couldn't quite remeber it because you were only 5 years old!" You finished for him.

"Um...yeah." He admitted. "Hey Zane? Do you think that you could navigate us home?"

"I might be able to." He said. "It could take a while though."

"Well, whatever it takes to get home, I'm in!" You raised your hand wanting to get home. Suddenly, something black and dark swooped over your heads.

"What was that!?" Cole's voice held alarm in it.

"Whatever it was, we must be careful." Zane said looking around.

* * *

-Zane-

"Wow..." You trailed off in awe.

"Now, I will let you get comfy anywhere in my place, then I shall train you tomorrow." Zana told you head out to the tree tops.

"Wait? I don't have anything really." You told her.

"Right, then before training, we will buy you some things." She said heading back up and you saw what looked like a nice soft comfy bed. She said make yourself comfy anywhere, so you started out by getting to bed.

*next morning*

Zana had you wake up early to go out and buy things, saying that training could take a whole day at this rate.

"Hold on, let me call the wind." Zana whistled as the wind picked you up and took you all the way to Ninjago City, and landed you right in front of a big department store. You didn't want to spend to much of her money so you just bought the basics.

"Umm...Y/N, I'm going to wait outside for you...here is some money." Zana quickly rushed out.

*Zana*

I thought I saw the ninja, and now I'm going to go investigate.

"Hey Lloyd! I think we should go this way." I heard a voice that sounded like Kai's. Yeah, I used to know them, but one of them turned on me and left me. Now, I seek revenge. As their voices grew nearer I jumped in front.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear?" I asked them.

"Looking for Y/N!" Kai foolishly shouted.

"Don't worry, she'd in good hands" I spat back. "Now...time for some fun.."

* * *

-Lloyd-

"GUYS!" Lloyd shouted. " I know where Y/N is, but I don't know how to get her back!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked.

"After I got my gold dragon, a golden mist that was Y/N's form floated up into the bell, but my problem is that I already have gotten the powers." He quickly told them while fighting.

"Well...you could just-no...or maybe..." Jay tried to help him.

"Why don't you just ring the bell again?"Cole shouted as more stone army warriors attacked him.

"I'll try!" He shouted running up again and hitting it, which did release you. You went flying towards the ground, but Lloyd caught you just in time.

"Y/N! Y/N!? Wake UP!" He shook you.

"Lloyd...stop...so..tired." You mumbled out half asleep.

"Thank goodness your okay!" He hugged you just as you fell into a deep slumber.

"LLOYD! USE YOUR GOLDEN DRAGON POWERS!" Zane shouted to him.

"IF YOU SAY SO!" He said confidently getting ready.

"But I thought I just-" "Zane, now is not really the time." Jay interrupted. As Lloyd was forming the gold dragon power, you turned into a dragon and started drifting into his body. . .Dragon. (It's a good thing! Only he doesn't know!) All of the other ninja gasped as you grew into a larger form and scared all of the warriors away.

"Y/N!?" Lloyd shouted looking around for you, but he didn't know what happened.

* * *

-Jay-

As you came in, your wings sharp as daggers glimmered in the sunlight and you mane sparkled like crystals.

"Whoa..."Jay stared again, but immediately snapped out of it and went back inside to be with Nya. You were a bit disappointed, but didn't mind at the moment.

"Um...Misako? Do you think that you could teach me spells?" You nervously laughed at the memory of blasting a tree to bits.

"Yes, but we need to go somewhere isolated."She hurried onto your back. "We must go to the Mountains of Steel." She informed you as you started take off again.

"So, Y/N, you like Jay."She said as you were flying through the clouds.

"Um...yeah." You blushed at the questions.

"But, I can't anymore, he belongs to Nya..." You didn't really want to talk about this subject, but it did feel good to get it out. For the rest of the way there, it was an awkward silence between the both of you. As you arrived there, Misako pulled out a big spell book saying 独角兽 魔术. Which means Unicorn Magic. It was loaded with spells, but one specific on caught your eye. It said something about making a person be rude during a battle of love. 'Huh...maybe, the Overborg placed that spell on Nya since he knew that I was going to fall in love, then we would get into a big fight, and then we would split everyone apart!' You figured it out.

"So the first spell that we are going to learn is a levitation spell. Once you've read the spell, lift up that rock." She helped you. You soon were levitating boulders and Misako herself! By sunset, you had learned at least half of the book, and Edna had also joined you when you accidentally teleported her there, but she helped you also with the building of the magic techniques.

"I think that is enough training for now." Misako put her book away. When you got back, Jay was so relieved that his mother wasn't hurt after Misako and you told them about your whole day.

"Thank You for not hurting my mother!" He said. "And mine!" Lloyd chimed in.

"What do you mean?" You asked growing worried.

"Well, you sorta dropped some magic bombs and TNT on some villiages...so... yeah" Jay informed you.

"No no no no no, I'm a monster!" You shouted out of anger and sadness. "I must leave you all so I can find a way to control my powers better, and when I do I will come back." You quietly left.

**A/N: So...sorry for the long wait, should I keep continuing Jay's story? I know that it is very childish, but...it's not that bad, right?**


	19. Sorry! Another AN :-(

Hello!

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's been so busy with school and piano and soccer and church things coming up! I promise you! I will update soon! I sort of have a story for LloydxReader that will have different parts to it so I probably will post that then get back to the ReaderxNinja and then maybe finish the LloydxReader. Again, so sorry! **

** _Sincerely,_**

**_ Zana Woods_**


	20. Lloyd special

-Lloyd-

BTW Lloyd is a teenager is this one:)

Your mother had become friends with Misako a while ago. So today, they were going to get together, but your mother had plans for you too.

"Y/N!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yes mother?" You asked knowing she would ask for a favor or something.

"I'm going to visit my old friend Misako, and so we can get some privacy, we have arranged for you and her son Lloyd to go anywhere you like together!" She yelled up the stair. Again since you have not went downstairs yet.

"Mooooommmmm." You said very unhappily annoyed.

"I wanted to go to this party that F/N( friends name ) is having." You groaned.

"Well I'm sorry, but we need to catch up on some other business work and can't have any distractions." She said."Now get you butt down here and let's GO." She now said clearly annoyed.

"Ugh...fine." you mumbled. 'This is going to be so fun!NOT! I have to go hang out with a complete stranger!' You thought to yourself.

You soon arrived. When you walked to the place, you saw a huge ship.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." You said to yourself, but apparently loud enough for your mom to hear.

"Never judge a book by its cover." She said.

"So, where exactly are we supposed to let them know we're here?" You questioned. As soon as you said that, Misako came out to greet you.

Lloyd's POV. ( before you came )

"Mom, why do I have to hangout with your friends daughter? Why can't I hang out with the boys!?" I asked irritated. 'Why me? I hope that she's not a little girl because from the ways that my mother talk about me and her on the phone, she makes it sound like we're both little kids' I thought. All of a sudden, I heard talking outside of the Bounty. My mom went to the deck. So, I followed.

Back to normal POV.

When you saw him, you nearly melted onto the floor. He was so cute. 'Maybe I will enjoy this you thought'.

"Hey...um..I'm Y/N," You nervously said while reaching out a hand to shake.

"Lloyd...so Y/N, um, what do you want to do? Please don't make me go shopping" he pleaded. You giggled at this.

"Well, since we are allowed to go anywhere, can we go to this party my friend is throwing?" You asked a bit nervous.

"Um, yes, I guess so!" He said.

"Great! Thank You!" You said hugging him for excitement. Then you slowly pulled away blushing embarrassed.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little overjoyed." You said adding a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Heheheh...um..i-it's fine," Lloyd said while stuttering. You guys started heading to the party. While you were walking, you kept poking him, which led to a tickle fight. You won.

"St-Stop!" He screamed while laughing.

"Never!" You said while tickling him more."Hey look! We're here!"

"Ok, so..what's your friends name?

"Y/F/N," you replied skipping to the door. Your friend answered it in a few seconds.

"Hey girlfriend!" She hugged you tight.

"Hey!"You hugged her back. She soon led you into her house, then through the backyard. You quickly pulled off you clothes because it was a pool and she was rich, so just incase that you were allowed to, you put on your bathing suit. Lloyd was just standing gaping at your friend's huge house...plus he thought that you looked, well, _hot..._yeah, he was really embarrassed to think that because you saw a blush creep onto his face.

"Lloyd? Lloyd? Hello?" You said snapping in front of his face.

"What? Sorry!" He quickly snapped out. "How long was I staring?" Lloyd also wondered aloud.

"Hm...more than you should've!" You friend laughed nudging you closer to Lloyd.

"Lloyd...follow me!" You friend dragged him away as she mouthed '_I am going to boost your relationship cause I know one when I see one!'_ With that she smiled and left And you smiled back.


End file.
